madness_methodfandomcom-20200214-history
Skorri Slang
Want to know more about south Brinmark street slang? Here’s a handy guide, so next time you want to insult someone, you can feel free to call them a “blithering gormless, bodgy chizzer.” A Guide to Cavnish Slang, Idioms, and Terms * A’right '— all right (pronounced ''a’reet) * 'Aught '— anything * '''Bits and bobs — odds and ends, whoozits and whatsits. * Blithering '— intensifier, kind of like how we use ''freaking ''(as in, “you’re a freaking idiot!”) * '''Bodgy '— idiotic, foolish, daft * 'Bog off '— go away! (somewhere between “go away!” and a more obscene way of saying the same thing) * 'Boxy '— cameraman, so called because of their big, box-shaped cameras * 'Breeks '— short trousers that close below the knee, like knickers * 'Bum-rush '— means to get the boot, or get kicked out of a place (often physically) * 'Cacky '— like “blithering”, a general intensifier * '''Cake — value, worth. "What's the cake?" means something like, "What's it to me?" or "What do I stand to gain from this?" * Canny '(adv.)— intensifier meaning ''really, used for positive descriptions ** 'canny '(adj.) — nice, sweet, dear, good * 'Chizzer '— cheater, swindler, fake * 'Chunnering '— blabbering, talking nonsense * 'Clagger '— a train * 'Copper '— policeman ** 'Get copped '— get arrested, nabbed by the police * 'Cranked '— in a tizzy, excited, frenetic * 'Daft/dafty '— stupid, silly, ignorant; a silly person * 'Dan’ '— don’t (pronounced dahn) ** '''Dan’ na — don’t know * Dance in the dark '— a highly nuanced phrase, referring to mischief that might verge on the sinister or dangerous — behavior that skims the line between the acceptable and the criminal * '''Devil in a doghouse '— a whole lot of trouble, or something really bad/dangerous — like having a wolf by the ears or a tiger by the tail * '''Div’n — didn’t (“I div’n do it!”) ** Div’n na '— didn’t know (“I didn’t know” would be rather slurred together, as in, “I’d-uv-nah”) * '''Fitsy '— nervous, anxious, twitchy * 'Free on the wing '— on your own, independent * 'Gan '— go ** 'gannin’ '— going ** 'ganned — '''went ** '''ganna gan — '''going to go * '''Gawp '— stare; gape * 'Get fibbed ' — be fooled, lied to * 'Goggle '— look at, observe — get a goggle of something would be to get a peek at it, while keep a goggle on ''means to ''keep an eye on. * 'Gormless '— clueless, dumb, sometimes worthless * 'Grobbing — '''intensifier meaning ''really, ''generally used for expressions of surprise, not as a common intensifier (so, you’d say, “That was grobbing huge!” but not “She’s grobbing nice” — see ''canny). * 'Hack '— like a taxi, a coach-for-hire ** 'Hackie — '''a hack-driver ** '''Hack-stand '— a covered place to wait for a hack * 'Heads or horns '— basically “heads or tails” — the Cavnish gold standard coin has the face of the first monarch Caveni on one side and a stag’s head on the other * 'In the spits '— in trouble, mischief — usually the kind of mischief that would result in being apprehended by the police * 'Jackstraight '— straight as a board; bolt upright * 'Jake '— great, fine, okay * 'Jixy '— a mage, originally derived from the word “magic”, as in, “magicksy folks” * 'Katzo '— a derogatory term for high streeters, especially the lower aristocracy''. The word means "little piggy" and is a play on the title ''Katzpota. * 'Ken '— as a verb, means "know/think." As a noun, it means "an idea/clue." So, "Where d'you ken he lammed off to" would mean, "Where do you think he went?" whereas, "I got no ken" would be, "I have no idea." * 'Manky '— gross, foul, soiled, disgusting * 'Modock '— an aviator, pilot * 'Moon-brained '— loony, lunatic, crazy, clueless * Muck — mess — all the phrases based on this word have a slightly obscene meaning, rather like “crap” ** Muck around/about — mess around, in the sense of getting into mischief, or starting conflicts with other people ** Muck up — ruin, screw up ** 'Muckery '— mess, nonsense * '''Naught — nothing * Newshawk '''— journalist, reporter * Nick — jail, prison — used more for the common city jail, not the palace prison ** '''Get nicked — get nabbed by the coppers * On the get '— running from the police, making a getaway * '''Skappers '— chow, food, dinner, munchies * 'Skapped '— starving, as an exaggeration * 'Skitter—'a child, not used for older teens * 'Skundered — '''very angry, furious * '''Slag '— tease, pester * 'Stars '— an expression of surprise, more like “Oh God,” than something like “gosh” or “golly” * 'Stoolie '— a rat, informant, stool-pigeon * ''Stravitz — Kudric expression that means something like, “Cheers” or “To your health” * '''Swacked '— drunk, completely intoxicated * 'Tag '— a nickname or an identifier used instead of a name — usually it reflects something about the person’s personality or appearance * ''Tazimy — dragon-like beings from myth who used to devour the souls of the faithless * '''Tetchy '— ornery, grouchy, argumentative * ''Thayo/thayoi'' — spirits — not necessarily evil like demons, but more like the Greek daemon, which can be benevolent or evil * '''Topsy — '''from topsy-turvy, meaning dizzy, head-over-heels, out of sorts ** '''Tops an' a tarvies — basically means the same thing, but usually describes situations instead of emotions (chaos, uncertainty, chickens with heads cut off sorts of things). Of unknown etymology. * 'Trompers '— boots * 'Trucky '— plucky, combative, in a fighting mood (from truculent) * 'Web '— the slang term for the South Brinmark train yard * 'Yam/yamming '— to be eager for something, to go after something * 'Yammering '— noisy, excited * 'Zotz '— to kill or utterly destroy someone or something Category:Cavnal Category:Languages